Concierto Para Ella
by DeathEaterBlood
Summary: Un piano se escucha a la mitad de la noche, embriagando con su melodía a Hermione que va en busca de la procedencia de tal obra, sin imaginarse siquiera quien era el artista detrás del sentimiento.


__Drama, mucho drama. Sentimientos? no se diga. Tiene un toque de romanticismo.__

__Espero que todo aquel que lo lea, lo comente. Si no les gusta, de todas formas comenten. De eso nos alimentamos los escritores, o los pseudo escritores en mi caso. Debo confesar que me basé en una canción de ___**_Muse _**___llamada ___**_"Piano Thing"_**___, este es el link de You Tube por si alguien gusta escucharla primero, o después, o mientras...__

__http : / / www . youtube .com / watch?v = I8dRDaLknmM__

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecerán. Son de _**_J.K. Rowling_**___, una doña inglesa rica, muy rica.__

Un piano. Dos, tres, cuatro notas, un silencio... prolongado como un suspiro, como una lagrima que no quiere ser derramada, como el recuerdo borroso que no se quiere olvidar y al final, junto con el viento se esfuma al igual que la musica que se escuchaba hasta entonces lejana por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para algunos imperceptible, para otros inexistente, pero no para Hermione que era lo suficientemente receptiva a los sonidos que provenían de fuera, sobre todo, en una noche tan oscura y de luna nueva, donde lo único visible eran las estrellas desde aquella ventana en la torre Gryffindor, donde se encontraba con insomnio y en exceso receptiva.

Debían ser como las 4 de la mañana. Sentía la suave brisa de octubre que revolvia su cabello al mismo ritmo de la canción, que le refrescaba los sentidos, le ponía los vellos de punta y le traía esa distante melodía llena de sentimientos reprimidos, tocada por quien sabe que pianista privilegiado de manos hábiles y de expresivo espíritu con un ímpetu propio de una pasion desesperada, ahogada, queriendo liberarse y posarse en aquella melodia...

Sintiendose embriagada por la influencia de aquellos acordes y decida a descubrir de donde provenia aquel ferviente aire de genialidad musical se despegó de su ventana y bajó corriendo casi sin sentir las escaleras hasta su sala común dejando de escuchar las notas que hasta aquel momento la habian complacido totalmente y con una desesperacion convertida casi en abstinencia salió sin siquiera pensar que si a esa hora fuera encontrada, se llevaría un muy desagradable castigo. Al salir a los pasillos se tranquilizó al volver a escuchar aquel tan gratificante sonido del piano, para después emprender su tan necesitada búsqueda en un exasperante vaivén que le daban las ráfagas de viento que le traian y de pronto se llevaban el sonido dejandola en una total ausencia, temiendo que el pianista hubiera terminado ya su tan preciada obra maestra.

Caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos, dando vueltas en los codos, prestando atención a la intensidad de la melodía, que parecía que ella misma le guiaba por todo el castillo acelerándose si daba una vuelta en dirección correcta y haciendose mas lenta si se equivocaba. La escuchaba cada vez mas cerca cuando pasó de pronto frente a una enorme puerta de madera con remaches de acero entintados de oxido entreabierta en la cuasi penumbra de aquella sala gigantesca de enormes ventanales iluminada al fondo con un candelabro victoriano de 3 velas sobre el piano, dos de las cuales emitian una luz un poco mas pálida que la tercera en el centro. Y la canción se detuvo. Temió lo peor, que ahora que ya no estaba extasiada por la cadencia del pianista, fuera a ser descubierta, tuvo miedo de jamás volver a escuchar nada igual. Se asomó por la minúscula abertura aguantando la respiración y sintiendo como ahora lo único que se escuchaba era su corazón palpitar estruendosamente en sus oidos.

Ahí estaba él, sentado frente a un piano negro de cola, la luz cálida de las velas delimitaban su rostro con una sobriedad increible, haciendolo ver en contra de cualquier pronostico; humano, apasionado, calido. Estaba agachado, su cabello caía a los lados de sus mejillas resaltando aún mas su perfil, aquel que era considerado por la mayoría, grotesco e inanimado. Pero no ahora, se podía ver el sentimiento en su sonrojada cara, sus ojos cerrados y sus finos labios tensos.

Y los dedos de Severus Snape se posaron de nuevo sobre el piano, reanudando su tarea, pero no de la manera en que Hermione habia escuchado que comenzaba, esta vez era una interpretación distinta. Tocaba como si la vida se le fuera en esa melodía, como si le doliera desprenderse de aquellas notas, haciendo pequeñas pausas que disminuían la energía, sintiendo como la intensidad de la cancion subia poco a poco después cada paréntesis de tranquilidad, hasta llegar al esplendor de la misma, interpretando con una mezcla visible de emociones: ira, tristeza, odio, miedo, amor... era como si se batiera a muerte contra sus propios sentimientos, se notaba el tormento que le provocaba estar tocando de esa manera, agresiva, expresiva, sus ojos seguian cerrados pero mostrando claramente que estaban apretados al igual que su quijada, que mostraba sus dientes en tono de dolor como si la tortura mental fuera insoportable.

De pronto, la intensidad se disminuyó en unas notas agudas, como si recordase una tragedia frente a él. Mirando hacia el techo, con la boca entreabierta sollozante en silencio, los ojos perdidos en algun punto en lo alto de la oscuridad de la habitación y una expresión en su cara que daba la sensación de que estaba siendo abandonado por su propia alma. Se veian brillar un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se deslizaban hasta su barbilla y caían en las blancas teclas del oscuro piano.

Intentó de nuevo renovar su intensidad para en un instante después esbozar una triste sonrisa en su cara que ahora veía un punto fijo en la pared. Daba la impresión que se despedía de su magnífico concierto, agradeciendo con esa mirada negra, a alguna una persona, parada en silencio en la oscuridad que brindaba la noche, dedicandole las mas dulces notas y las últimas que provenían de aquellos experimentados dedos que terminaban y suavemente se deslizaban hacia el hombre, que dejaba caer con delicadeza los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, viendo fijamente, perdido en aquella llama roja que emitia la vela superior del candelabro.

__Preguntas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Tomatazos? Háganmelos saber, por favor.__

__GRACIAS!__


End file.
